Guide for Wiki Editors
NOTICE! This page's sole purpose is to guide new or existing Wiki Editors on editing the pages in the wiki (excluding the guide, Q&A, and the Notable Player's page). This guide only focuses on the main pages of the wiki. Tank Page The tank page for the wiki is given a format which can be checked at any up to date page. The linked mentioned page should give you a clear idea of what the tank page should look like. Examples on what sections should look like is also given at the linked page. Background Story sections should not have copy and pasted information from wikipedia. For the information, it's recommended to read a book or search for reliable sources of it. The DPM of every tank should be accurate as possible. Use the DPM stated in the shop and add it as the DPM of the tank as a placeholder until the actual stock DPM is determined. Nation Page This page should include: A summarization on the tank of the nation, Tier statistics, The Vehicles in-game, and Trivia. Summarization This section summarizes on what the nation offers for the players, and the default colors of the tank of that nation. Tier Statistics This section should give the reader on what each tier tanks from tier 1-6 offers for the player being divided as Low Tiers, Mid-Tiers, and High Tiers. Vehicles This section should include only the tank classes such as mediums followed by links to pages of the tank in that category. Trivia This section should give the reader on the history of the nation in tankery. The trivia section on the existing nation page should give you a clear idea of what it looks like. Maps This page should include the maps in Tankery Urban Maps These are maps with that uses a large amount of buildings and roads with little to no grasslands or trees. Open Maps These are maps that uses little to no buildings and primarily be seen with hills, flatlands, forests, etc. Map Page This page should include the About, Pros & Cons, Trivia, and the Gallery of the map. About This section should summarize on what the map is about, what type of tanks it benefits, key features, and what gamemode the map is used. Pros & Cons This section should address the advantage and disadvantage the map offers for the players. Useless information will not be tolerated on this section Trivia This section should include the history of the map in Tankery, the map makers who made them, etc. (Optional) Gallery This section includes screenshots of the map itself, mostly air screenshots of a certain area of the map. (Optional) Editing Pages This section will explain on how to edit a page. Grammar and Punctuation When editing a page, be sure to have correct grammar, punctuation and to use American English. The existing pages in the wiki should give you a clear idea of this. Adding an Information When adding an information, make sure it is as accurate as possible to the one in game. When about to add or remove something but not sure if it would be tolerated, reach out to a wiki contributor to verify if the information is suitable for the wiki. When adding a numerical information on, for example speed, always use the metric system. And do not make decisions by yourself, reach out to a more experienced editor for help.